Triangle
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Good friend Kambei and Shichiroji's friendship is threaten by a common threat. A woman. 2010/04/29: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

SakuraSamuraiGirl

November 22, 2008

Samurai 7

Triangle

Samurai 7 and its characters do not belong to me but to Akira Kurosawa and Gonzo.

**Chapter One: Duel**

Kyuzo stood in the center of the room in silence. Her eyes closed in deep meditation. Her twin swords were drawn. She listens to their voices. Hears them talking to one another about their target. They give her directions of what she must do. Her eyes open in a flash and she takes a swift step forward and the twins swish through the air. A pause in between Kyuzo's heartbeat and the objects set behind her clinked and slowly slid down off its bases into the indoor koi pond. Perfect. Kyuzo was a proud samurai. Clapping pulls Kyuzo from her peaceful world and she gazes at her Lord Ayamaro's son, Ukyo. After the war, she later found her a job as a bodyguard to Ayamaro, a merchant. At first he was skeptical, but Kyuzo proved herself by beating Ayamaro's number one bodyguard Hyogo.

She was also proud of her sex. Throughout her life she had chosen the path of a warrior. She overcame every obstacle that questioned her gender. Her mother, long ago, taught her be strong and to use her body and mind to get far in life. She would look down on women who had accepted their secondary places in life and wouldn't at least try to change their lives. Kyuzo wasn't a heavenly beauty, but men were drawn to her. She enjoyed the look of shock when she had them against the wall or sword-less. But what pleased her most were the widening eyes as they breathe their last breath.

Ukyo was giving her praise, but she knew it was empty flattering. He wanted something, which wasn't anything new. Boys, and men, always wanted something.

Ukyo had become obsessed over a farm girl he had seen on the streets of Kougakyo. He had made an attempt to pick her up himself, but there was trouble. Two ronin attacked them, a boy and a machine, and allowed the girl to escape from him. Ukyo returned home in shock whimpering to the lord. Ayamaro saw that the situation was a threat to Ukyo's well-being. So he had two of Tessai's men to get rid of all that were involved with the farmers. According to a report, it was veteran samurai that had defeated both of men. Ukyo realizes that he wasn't getting anywhere in acquiring what he desired. He found himself becoming desperate as he sat in the same presence as her and Tessai.

Tessai served at Ukyo's bodyguard and escort. Kyuzo didn't mind Tessai for he gave her no grief and respected her skills. Kyuzo also knew that he was a fairly skilled samurai himself. He served his master well despite of Ukyo's selfish tendencies and childish tantrums. She had to give him respect for that.

Tessai had told the young master that his father had ordered for all the samurai and the peasants to be killed. Ukyo ran to his father's meeting with the imperial envoy to make his disagreement known. Kyuzo had followed and listened from the outside. Ukyo plays on the words on how "samurai could only kill other samurai". Her lord's guest, the Imperial envoy, waved it off as a myth that there were other means to killing samurai. Kyuzo decided to see for herself of the undefeated samurai.

It didn't take long to for her to find them. A farm girl in the middle of city isn't very hard to find at all. Accompanying her was a young man that was too young to have served in the war. They had visited the tortoise express to send a letter. The boy looks around, he could probably sense but couldn't pin point her location very well. The two lead Kyuzo to the less-crowded part of the city. They met a tall man and greeted him with a report. The man looks over their heads and calls out to her.

Kyuzo reveals herself to them and leaps off the stairs. The tall man in white and Kyuzo stare at one another. The man moves away from the young adults his eyes never leaving hers. They circle around each other in the little courtyard. The man introduces himself as Kambei Shimada and asks for her's. Kyuzo gives Kambei her name. She drew her swords and demanded a challenge from him. He was honored to face a two-sword user and put his hand on his own. Kyuzo wished him luck and took initiative.

They crossed swords and Kyuzo was a bit surprised that the man brought his sheath to parry her second sword. The man was swift and was able to keep up with her as they took swings at each other. They went into a stand-still with one another's blades at the side of each other's neck. They stared at each other, feeling the warm blood escape from their neck wounds by the sword. Kyuzo couldn't help but frown when the man drew close and claimed to "be in love". She gasps and Kambei uses her momentary shock to knock her sword away and put distance between each other. He calls out to her that he was in love with her skill. Kyuzo smirks. Cheeky bastard, she thought. Kambei becomes serious and tells her his mission. She was aware of his mission; to fight the Nobuseri. He proposes to her to join him, but Kyuzo declines and was at him again. Using her light body, she parried his two weapons and kicked him into his chest. Kambei fell back onto the ground roughly. Kyuzo attempts to go forward but dodges a metal pipe thrown like a spear by Kambei. Kambei exclaims his disappointment as he throws them. Undeterred from the slight diversion, Kyuzo persists and Kambei pole vaults on to the top of the rack of steel pipes. Using the pipe in his hand he tries to strike Kyuzo. Kyuzo dodges the swings and jabs and cuts one end of the rack. The rack falls apart the sound of the pipes and the rack falling onto the ground rang through the air. A dust cloud lifted and onlookers were unable to see. It suddenly became quiet.

When the dust clears, Kambei was holding one sword down with his sword and held Kyuzo's other sword hand by her wrist. Kambei pants into Kyuzo's ear. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end at the man's hot breath. Kambei explains that he can't defeat her. Her eyes widen, a man just admitted he was no match for her…He continues to explain that he had a promise to fulfill before she could take his life. He apologizes and slowly releases her. It did not go unnoticed by Kyuzo that his hand lingered far too long along her wrist. He turns his back on her and Kyuzo felt so unfulfilled and unsure of what to do. Until Kambei challenges her if she would go so far as to take him down behind his back. Kyuzo smirks and raises her sword. The air becomes full with the tension between them. At that moment a machine samurai clambers down the stairs and assuming the worse from the scene. He leaps from the stair to attack her and Kyuzo prepares to strike a blow, but Kambei intercepts her slapping the blade onto the ground. The machine rolls and slides across the ground ungracefully. Kyuzo re-sheathes her blades.

"Some other time then." She agrees and leaves the samurai in white.

An incredible woman! Kambei thought to himself. Upon sight, she walked tall and confident. She was samurai. She challenged him drawing her twin swords. She was a very good samurai he concluded through their match. In that moment of their stand still, he had good look of her face. Before the fight, her eyes were a cool red. But as they fought they were heated. He liked that look in her eyes, full of passion and the intent to kill. He felt himself lean forward and said that he had fallen in love with her…with her skills, of course. He could've sworn (but it's possible that he was fantasizing) that he saw her blush. But it could have been the flush from the fighting. She got even with him with the kick to chest. Kyuzo had very long and powerful legs. He was grateful, and lucky, that she didn't aim below the waist. As the fight began to escalate and he realized he had to stop it. He found his opportunity and held her body close to his, gripping her wrist and holding the other sword arm down. He admitted to her that he couldn't defeat her. Kambei was not ashamed to tell her that. But he had promised to perform a mission and as a samurai, he could not break it. He made a promise to her that once his work was completed that they would finish this fight later. He was gasping for air and as he breath in he was inhaling Kyuzo's scent. She had fought hard as well. The sweat mixed with her smell made him a little light-headed and thrilled. She was watching him, surprised that he caught her. Kambei slowly released her, making sure that she wouldn't attack him again. He was really playing with death herself by being so bold to have caressed her. Kyuzo was frowning at his back as he walked away from her. The tense mood was broken by Kikuchiyo's appearance and rush to the scene in which he had no understanding of. He believed the woman was going to take her frustration out on the machine and moved to strike the sword out her hand. The woman looked at him once last time and kick up her sword into her hand. She agreed to duel him again later. Kambei grasps his neck.

"I want her." He told himself out loud.

As she returns to the house, Kyuzo's thoughts were on that man, Kambei Shimada. When she asked for a challenge from him, there were no jeers or chuckles from him about her sex. He saw her as a samurai and accepted her invitation without hesitation. He fought well, but she was better. He was cunning, but she was just as cunning, even though he caught her by surprise once or twice. Kyuzo's mouth twitches slightly when she remembered Kambei "confessing his love" for her. There was no denying. He was pleasing to the eye-the typical tall, dark and handsome character in white from a romance novel, which was what Kambei was. Kyuzo allows herself to smile a little. It was a pleasant feeling seeing his blood from her blade trickle out. It was a nice contrast against his skin. She thought of the cut on her own neck. It had been awhile since a man had marked her. She was angry with herself for that to happen but at the same time, it reminded her that Kambei was a worthy opponent. She wanted him. She wanted that man to die at her hands.

Kirara was amazed at the woman in red. When Kambei had called out to the person behind her and Katsushiro, she was surprised to see her. At first, she thought the woman was male. But when she had leapt from the stairs to the ground, Kirara could tell by her legs and hips that she was a woman. Kirara wondered briefly what this woman's life was like. It was very likely she had fought alongside other samurai that were men in the war. Was she treated as an equal? What sort of freedom did being a samurai give to that woman? The woman gave her name and asked Kambei to duel. Kambei accepted. As they fought, Kirara had nearly forgotten that the strange samurai was woman. She was on par with Kambei, if not better. She began to fear for Kambei's life. Was this woman going to take Kambei's life away? Kambei and Kyuzo had their swords at each other's necks and they stared at each other. What were they thinking about as they looked into each other's eye, unmoving. Kambei leans forward and speaks to the woman. The woman's face becomes surprised and Kambei had seized the opportunity to break away. Once at a distance, Kambei said something about the samurai-woman's skills. The woman smiles at him. Kirara frowns at this. Kambei had a sort of playful tone in his voice. When the woman smiled at his remark, it nagged at Kirara about what Kambei had said to her before they broke away from each other. Later, much to her relief the fight ended with Kambei telling the samurai-woman that he had a duty to her village. He makes a promise to her that they will continue their fight much later. As Kambei pulled away from the woman, Kirara clenches her already closed hands together. Kambei's touch was slow and smooth across her wrists. The woman's outfit had long sleeves, so Kirara was alarmed when she saw more of the woman's wrist being revealed. The samurai-woman accepts Kambei's terms and finally left him. Kirara watches as Kambei watches her go while he touches the cut on his neck. What did Kambei see in that woman, who was trying to kill him?


	2. Chapter 2

SakuraSamuraiGirl

December 2, 2008

Samurai 7 Triangle

Samurai 7 and its characters do not belong to me but to Akira Kurosawa and Gonzo.

**Chapter Two: Hyogo's Obsession**

Hyogo, Ayamaro's second bodyguard, was awaiting Kyuzo's return. Hyogo had become bewitched by Kyuzo.

He had met her at a black market with his lord, the magistrate of Kougakyo, Ayamaro. Ayamaro was anticipating a priceless statuette that was acquired by less than honorable means. Of course, Ayamaro didn't _know_ where it came from. He just heard about it by word of mouth and wanted the thing. The less he knew the less he could tell. They were in to receive the item was where goods were brought in from the desert. Travelers from the desert came through the entrance as well. Travelers like Kyuzo.

Kyuzo was dressed in brown with a cape-like poncho draped over her shoulders and reaching her knees. Her hood was over her head and a mask around the lower half of her face. She walked by Hyogo and Ayamaro in passing. What caught Hyogo's attention were her red eyes. She looked at him when his eyes fell on her and as she went a little farther to sit on a crate.

Finally, the trader with the object approached Ayamaro with the item. It was uncovered and from Hyogo's view it was some sort of Buddha in what the trader said was black pearl. Pleased with its beauty, Ayamaro pays the trader.

Suddenly the trader chokes and drops to his knees. When he falls forward there is a dagger in his back. Hyogo draws his sword but it was too late. He and Ayamaro were surrounded by a group of men dressed in black from head to toe. They claimed themselves to be the temple warrior monks that had originally owned the small statue. Thieves came into the temple and slain a few other monks that tried to stop them from taking the precious item. They demanded Ayamaro hand the statue back to them. There was flashing of light and the sounds of slashing. Four out of the nine monks were taken down in seconds by Kyuzo. She had attacked them from behind. Using the momentary distraction, Hyogo made work of the other monks and Kyuzo helped him along. All the warrior monks fell and the market was calm again.

Ayamaro approached Kyuzo and asked if she would remove her mask so he could thank her properly. Hyogo and Ayamaro were surprised that Kyuzo was a woman. After getting over the shock, Ayamaro requests that Kyuzo would come to his house to talk about the possibility of hiring her as a bodyguard for himself. Kyuzo agreed to meet him. Hyogo was really against hiring Kyuzo. But, being just Ayamaro's employee and because of the day's performance, Hyogo had no say of Ayamaro's decisions.

Kyuzo arrived at Ayamaro's house promptly at the appointed time. Other samurai awaited her arrival, curious about the female that would possibly be joining their ranks. Upon seeing her a few samurai hoped that she would get the job. They made catcalls and whistled at her. Kyuzo dutifully ignored them and a servant takes her to Ayamaro. They spoke in private and Hyogo was there as well. He expresses his interest in her for her skill and marveled how deadly she was. Ayamaro questioned her about her background and she replied with straight forward answers. Hyogo was taken aback that she came from a samurai family. She was asked why she didn't stay with her family and her reply was she had no purpose there.

Just to be sure that Kyuzo would be able to protect him; he had her fight his hired fighters. She defeated each of them with little difficulty. Seeing this Hyogo asks his lord if he could fight Kyuzo. Ayamaro allowed it and Kyuzo and Hyogo faced off.

Kyuzo was good. Really good, Hyogo begrudgingly had to admit. At the beginning he thought he had the upper hand. He attacked quickly and unrelenting. He had her on the defensive, blocking his strikes. But it unnerved him how her eyes never left his face. Not even to watch where is sword was swinging. The tables turned and Kyuzo doubled her speed and pushed back Hyogo. Hyogo couldn't look anywhere else but the spinning and striking blades. His sword was knocked out of his hand and Kyuzo pointed one blade at his throat and one below his belt. She cocked her head in a questioning manner and made a small smirk.

That was that. Kyuzo became Ayamaro's second bodyguard. She was given a room and her first week's pay, so she could by something appropriate to wear in Ayamaro's house. She left that day to buy new clothes.

Ayamaro gave Hyogo the duty take her around the house and go over the rules. Hyogo went to her room and rudely rattled her door if she was awake. No reply but he heard her moving around. The door opens and out walked Kyuzo. She was wearing a long, slim red coat. Under the coat were black leggings and boots with red straps near the toe. Her hair was washed and fluffed but it looked like a neat bird's nest. Hyogo made no comment and walked away from her. Kyuzo followed Hyogo through the halls and listened to the rules. Hyogo didn't care if she had questions or not.

They ran into Tessai and his charge and entourage of ladies. Hyogo introduces her to them. Tessai gave Kyuzo and nod and noted her swordplay. Tessai's charge was the magistrate's son, Ukyo. Ukyo looked over Kyuzo and smiled to himself. He asked Kyuzo what other services she would provide to his father than protecting him late at night. His female audience giggled at Ukyo's inquiry. Hyogo caught his breath. Tessai looked at his master disapprovingly. Kyuzo merely stared at him and replied her duty is to keep his father alive. Plain and simple. Ukyo asked if there was anything she could do for him.

"Not here to breast-feed you, boy."

Ukyo's mouth dropped. Tessai coughs and the girls gasp and hide their smiles. Hyogo had to bite his inner cheek to keep from smiling. He bows to Ukyo and excused him and Kyuzo from his presence. Ukyo never spoke to Kyuzo again after that. His pride was hurt that day. Hyogo looked over at Kyuzo and she looked at him. He smirks. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad having her for a partner.

Time went on and Kyuzo and Hyogo became a dangerous pair. Whenever somebody tried to double-cross Ayamaro in any way, he would send his two very best to deal with them. It didn't always end in a death, but it just to scare. One such occasion marked a change in their partnership. After a mission, they reported to Ayamaro and he thanked them for their work. Ayamaro noted Kyuzo's appearance and reproved her of a small splatter of blood on the side of her cheek. Kyuzo apologized and they were dismissed.

She was heading to her room to clean up and Hyogo stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. There was pause and Kyuzo turned around to him. Hyogo looked between her eyes and the blood. They were exactly the same shade. He wiped the blood off with his gloved hand and smirks.

"Not like you to be messy, Kyuzo."

Kyuzo batted his hand away from her cheek and went to her room. Hyogo licked the blood on his thumb and realized that it was still warm from her skin.

Afterwards, Hyogo began to become bolder with his touching. He wanted to know how long would it take for him to charm Kyuzo. It was a long one-sided courtship. During his light touches Kyuzo would either ignored him until he stopped or would slap his hands away. Kyuzo would especially be mad at him when someone would see his advances. Kyuzo would slap him across the face and walk away briskly. His friends told him that he was playing a dangerous game with Kyuzo and would tease him. Then one day, he came to see them with a bandage wrapped around his neck.

Hyogo had lost his patience with Kyuzo's rejections and had trapped her in her room. He never walked into her room before and with that it startled her. He had caught her in a moment of vulnerability. She was in a long white sleeping robe preparing to retire for bed; her skin was clean from a bath. He grabbed Kyuzo and forced her on her bedding. He crushed his body over her and enjoyed the way her body squirmed beneath his and the smell of her fresh scent. He struggles with her hands and manages to hold them in one of his hands. Such small wrist she had! Carrying a sword in each of them! He kissed her lips until she bit him. He cursed to himself and licked the blood from his lip. He chuckled at the black-purple smudges over her lips that came from his. She looked back at him enraged. Her eyes bright like fire and promises get him back. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he stroked her side with his free hand. She groaned when his hand had slid over a breast. Hyogo sighed and grasped her face to kiss her.

Kyuzo slowly relaxes and opens her mouth. Hyogo smiled in triumph that he had her submit to him. He lifted himself up from her to look down on her. Her eyes stare at him the angry fires had died down to a simmer. He held her wrists now in each of his hands. Kyuzo moaned and breathe softly as he bit and suckled on her neck and torso. Hyogo had lost himself in his indulgence that he had let go of one of Kyuzo's wrist. He didn't realize his error until a short sword slid across the side of his neck. Hyogo pulled away from her clutching his neck. She kicked him between the legs and he doubled over. Kyuzo stood over him with one of her swords in her hand. Without a word she directed him to leave her room. Hyogo crawled out there and sat in the hall watching the door slam close. He chuckled lightly and then laughed to himself. His friends told him he was foolish and that should have been his death!

Hyogo ignored them. They didn't understand. He had tasted something forbidden, or at least she was trying to make herself forbidden to others. He wanted more. His desire was granted a few nights later.

The day was over and it was time for Hyogo to turn in. He got undress and went to wash up. He was in the bath thinking of about Kyuzo. He thought for a minute that perhaps she desired him now, but that would be just wishful thinking. He hums to himself. A sword was held beneath his chin and Hyogo knew who it was. He stayed still. It was only one of Kyuzo's swords. She kisses the outer edge of his ear and and ran her other hand through his hair. He closed his eyes but kept aware of the sword's pressure against his neck. After kissing his ear, she whispered into it.

"You like to play games, Hyogo? Very well, we shall play."

Her grips tightened into his hair and she pulls his head back to kiss him fiercely. Her sword cuts into his neck and blood traveled down his chest and into the water.

They fulfilled their desire in his bed that night. It was rough and they fought to dominate each other. The next morning, Kyuzo wasn't in his room when he woke up. He dressed for the day and met with his lord. Kyuzo was there and she nodded in greeting. From that point till now, Kyuzo allowed Hyogo to touch her in private and on some nights they pleasured each other.

Now, Hyogo was in the courtyard waiting on her to return from her duel. Kyuzo was his now. As she was his, he was hers. Kyuzo wasn't supposed to go after the samurai causing trouble. It wasn't an order from their lord. But, he allowed her to do as she pleases behind Ayamaro's back. It wasn't the first time that he let her do so. Kyuzo had made plenty of personal duels, they were few but it happened. He would take her shifts when she was away. Hyogo smiles to himself. He supposes that he was spoiling her. He sees Kyuzo walking up to the house. It is another victory for Kyuzo, he thought. She enters the courtyard and walks past him.

"Did you fight the samurai, Kyuzo?"

She stops. "Yes. It is to be finished later."

Hyogo arches a brow.

" 'Finished later?' The samurai isn't dead?" asks Hyogo.

Kyuzo makes no reply.

"So the great Kyuzo couldn't defeat him."

Hyogo walks away smiling. So his Kyuzo couldn't defeat this one. Perhaps he should have a try. It will be a perfect opportunity to surpass her. They return to their work. Hyogo wanted her tonight.

He follows Kyuzo to her room and before she could open her door, he holds onto her shoulders. Kyuzo sighs and tries to shake him off.

"What's wrong?" He laughs. "In a bad mood because of today…"

He kisses her neck. "Maybe…I…can…cheer…you…up…"

He runs his tongue up the side of her neck and abruptly pulls away. There was a cut across Kyuzo's neck. A sword cut. He touches the cut and glares at it.

"He managed to mark you. How dare he!"

Kyuzo glances at him with a curious look at Hyogo's angry tone.

"Why are you angry?" She asks.

"How could you let a man leave his mark on you?"

"His mark?"

"You're mine! Only I have this pleasure!"

Kyuzo stares coughs out a laugh.

"I was never yours, Hyogo."

"What!?" Hyogo steps away from her.

"I relieve my stress and boredom with you. As for the mark..." She touches it. "He is the first man in long time, since the war, to cut me."

Hyogo stares at her eyes. Those eyes that excited him so had a different light, one that he had never seen before. It had great anticipation in them. A need that had yet to be satisfied, that not even a night of pleasure could dull it. Hyogo growls and clenches his fist. It was all because of that ronin!

"This man is something you want?"

"I want his life and nothing more."

"What have you to gain?"

"To be the best. To have faced a man worthy to bleed on my swords."

Kyuzo enters her room without another word.


End file.
